Funds are requested for the purchase of a 300 MHz NMR for use by organic chemistry graduate students, postdoctoral students, and faculty in a strictly routine 1H/13C mode. The level of use by 60-80 scientists from eleven research groups will result in virtually continuous use, i.e., at least 16 hr per day, seven days per week. Longer 2D experiments or microsamples will use overnight time. Current access to a nonroutine multinuclear 300 MHz instruments is limited to 2 days per week. The scope of use includes NSF, NIH, PRF, USDA, NY State, and privately-funded work in synthesis and structure of oligonucleotides, polypeptides, diterpenes, fluorescent dyes, Beta- lactams, reagents for asymmetric synthesis, alkaloids, pheromones, hormones, chiral macrocyles, metal complexing aromatics, enzyme inhibitors, and novel organometallic reagents.